Persephone's Curse
by Amelia Moon
Summary: Not really PJO, but mythology. "Once there was a young, beautiful, and kind girl named Alethea. Many men and gods wanted her as their wife." Not that much romance.


Once there was a young, beautiful, and kind girl named Alethea. She had azure-blue eyes and chestnut-brown hair. Many men and gods wanted her as their wife. Some of these great suitors were Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. One day as Alethea walked in the royal garden she saw a bird flying toward her, then it spoke: "Dear Alethea, beware, you have other after you whom you do not wish to have..." Though she did not know it, Alethea had just met Persephone, daughter of Demeter and Zeus.

Alethea also had a sister named Charisma, who was her elder by three years. Charisma feared that since Alethea was more likely to have a powerful husband she would lose her own birthright-the throne. And as she slept, Alethea was killed by her own sister.

۰۰۰

"SHE IS MINE NOW!" screamed Hades, "SHE IS DEAD AND ALL THE DEAD BELONG TO ME!"

"That is not so," Zeus calmly replied, "We all know that each of us could turn her into a goddess herself."

"I agree brother," said Poseidon, "But if she was brought back to life to whom would she belong?"

"Whoever she lets turn her into a goddess," replied Zeus, "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Hades...?"

"You have a pact."

۰۰۰

Meanwhile, down in the Underworld, Alethea had just woken from her sleep. "Where am I?" she asked, but she got no response. Then she heard a voice say, "Alethea, my dear, if you will let me bring you back to life I will turn you in to a goddess and we shall rule the waves together." That had been Poseidon, though his offers had been fruitless.

When Zeus asked Alethea to let him turn her in to the goddess she quickly replied, "No, Hera's wrath is much, much worse than staying here."

But when Hades said, "Dearest Alethea, become my queen and become a goddess, all you have to do is say yes, I leave the choice to you."

"Wait," she yelled, "Turn me into a goddess, please!" Hades smiled, "Then come my dear, join me on the throne of the Underworld."

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, I will!"

"You shall be the goddess of truth and queen of the Underworld."

۰۰۰

After three years of marriage Alethea and Hades had a daughter, who they named Dike-goddess of justice. As Dike grew Hades began to fall in love with Persephone-goddess of spring.

"Alethea, my queen, tell your friend Persephone to go pick a narcissus flower out on the meadow near Athens tomorrow in the evening, but do not tell her that I told you this."

"Yes husband, but why?"

"Do not ask questions, it could bring you harm on Olympus"

"So be it"

۰۰۰

When Alethea got to Mt. Olympus she told Persephone as instructed, "Persephone, tomorrow in the evening you must go pick a narcissus flower in the meadow near Athens."

Persephone, ignorant of danger, did as Alethea had instructed her to do-pick a narcissus flower.

As she had just plucked the flower Hades dragged Persephone down to the Underworld and made her his new queen. When Alethea discovered this she was fuming, as was Persephone.

۰۰۰

"How could you do this to me?" Persephone screamed, "I was happy where I was-on Olympus!"

"I did not want this to happen!" cried Alethea, "Dike is confused-her father now spends his time with a woman who is a stranger to her."

"Dike is the least of _my _own problems," Persephone haughtily replied, "I need to get home!"

"I will try to help you, Persephone, but my child come first!"

"LIES," roared Persephone, "THAT IS ALL YOU EVER TELL**-**I CURSE YOU, ALETHEA, FOR THIS MOMENT AND FOREVER YOU MUST ALWAYS SPEACK THE TRUTH!"

"Persephone!"

But the deed had been done. When Persephone came to her senses she realized what she had done.

۰۰۰

"I am sorry Alethea, for what I have done," apologized Persephone.

Alethea looked away. Persephone was rejoining her mother, Demeter.

"I know you are angry at me but please say good-bye!"

When Alethea turned around, it was to Persephone's great surprise that Alethea had tears in her eyes.

"It's not fair," she cried, "You get to see your mother and I am stuck down here forever!"

"That is no fault of mine," Persephone replied, "Hades is king, he is the only one who could let you free"

"Yes, but you are the queen-why- you could free me!

"That is not so, the king has absolute power over the queen and you know it."

۰۰۰

Once Alethea had gotten to Hades castle she demanded freedom from the Underworld.

"YOU CANNOT LEAVE!" Hades thundered, "But our children may."

"As long as they are happy," she replied.

۰۰۰

Now every winter when Persephone brings the young goddess home the Earth sometimes feels the warmth of Alethea's love.


End file.
